LCDs are widely used in various information products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants, video cameras, and the like. A conventional LCD utilizes liquid crystal molecules to control light transmission in each pixel of the LCD. In general, the conventional LCD employs an inversion system, such as a frame inversion system, for example, to drive the liquid crystal molecules.
FIG. 3 illustrates a series of polarity patterns of the pixels of a conventional LCD which employs the frame inversion system. In order to simplify the following explanation, only a 4-by-4 sub-matrix of pixels of the LCD is shown. As shown in FIG. 3, polarities of all the pixels are the same in each frame period, and the polarity of each pixel is inverted to an opposite polarity in a subsequent frame period. For example, the polarities of all the pixels are positive in the Nth frame period, and are inverted to be negative in the (N+1)th frame period.
By employing the frame inversion system, the LCD can be protected from what is known as “burn in” where continual operation of the video signal causes damage to the LCD. However, because the polarities of all the pixels are the same in each frame period, and are simultaneously inverted in the subsequent frame period, a user may perceive that an image displayed by the LCD is skipping during the inversion of the polarities of the pixels. Thereby, a so-called flicker phenomenon is generated in the LCD, and the display quality of the LCD is unsatisfactory.
From the foregoing, it should be appreciated that there is a need for an LCD to overcome the “burn-in” effect. To this end, there is a need for an LCD to overcome the so-called flicker phenomenon.